A Krattly Hallows
"" This is Kratt-oween "" or "" A Krattly Hallows"" is a special hour of Halloween; was issued for the first time on PBS Kids October 29, 2018 the special KRATTOBER, because the past was A Super Weird Kratts Week and Predator Week 2012 Plot Summary Wild Kratts Crew celebrates on October 31 (Halloween Night) Martin, Chris, and Aviva prepare Halloween decoration with Jimmy and Koki (it will be scary). Koki designed the costumes. Martin will be a clown and Chris the director of the circus, Aviva it Director of the circus that animates with Chris, Koki a witch and Jimmy a scarecrow of the pumpkin patch (pumpkin patch). Those kids are disguised, with accessories, made-up and bags for the trick or treat. Jimmy is making a batch of cookies of monsters and a cake for Halloween. Koki invites to them Wild Kratts kids of all the world and Kait Corcovado (the sister of Aviva), Eduardo (the cousin of Aviva) to make a time of trick or treat to. All the kids got lots of candy after trick or treating. After having a good with kids with the trick or treat, Chris and Martin were about to eat sweets that kids got, but heard a distress call from Nina Zach Varmitech and Zelda is kidnaps animals of Europe, Donita Donata kidnaps animals of Australia, Gourmand kidnaps animals of Asia, Paisley Paver kidnaps animals from Africa, Poaches and Loggers kidnapped animals of North America Marcus Marionette, Philip Gunner and Cheng Dajin kidnap animals of South America and Antarctica and locked them up for use as a gloomy animatronic accessories to scare Martin, Chris, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy. The crew saves to the animals but not what Ilario. When the Kratt Bros. He arrived in the city, who were caught by the villains. And what is worse that they stole his things (the creature powers, creature pods, miniaturizador etc.). The villains leave them in a cemetery, where the demons are devouring them. Meanwhile, Koki showed Aviva, the costumes. Koki reports to it that it will spend from fear. All the world is filled with joy and said that it will be the best night of Halloween have ever made. Suddenly, Koki and turtle appeared, and said to the Kratt Brothers that we will go later to the Halloween party. First they put the villains in the Arctic ice block, when they left. Zach complains, like sharks waiting to devour them. At the Zoo, Martin and Chris are dressed up again. Koki organizes the shops in the Bazaar. Then children wild Kratts, Sani is the girl from the lights, is Ronan Hat monster gold coins, Gavin is that light up the fire, and Kait Corcovado (the sister of Aviva) and all the children of the world are the henchmen of the feast (that are helping Jimmy with the terrifying posts). Characters * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Aviva Corcovado * Eduardo * Koki * Jimmy Z * Arthur Ikusaba * Sam and Selena Skye * Branch * Felix * Zach Varmitech * Donita Donata * Dabio * Chef Gourmand * Paisley Paver * Rex * Penny * Ronald * Marcus Marionette * Cheng Dajin * Nina * Gavin * Ronan * Kait Corcovado * Nolan * Aiden * Katie * Yi * Duyi * Patricia * Sani * Javier * Wild Kratts Kids from around the world Animals Giant Panda Black Bear Yellow-Thoared Marten Raccoon Bat Giraffe Gibbon Eurasian Badger Ring Tailed Lemur Gray Wolf Three Toed Sloth Two Toed Sloth Aye-Aye Zebra Nile Crocodile Tasmanian Devil Coyote Spooted Hyena Spooted Skunk Grizzly Bear Black-Footed Ferret Lion Aardvack Anteater Pangolin Cheetah Rhino Hippo Beaver Panther Spiny Tenrec Opossum Spider Monkey Black Jaguar River Otter Giant Otter Kermode Bear Sea Otter Proboscis Monkey Golden Snub Nosed Monkey Ring Tailed Mongoose Indri Ruffed Lemur Dingo Bengal Tiger Mugger Crocodile Armadillo Gorilla Clouded Leopard Orangutan Groudhog Okapi Animal Red Fox Muntjack Cozumel Island Coatimundi Common Coatimundi Spectacled Bear Sloth Bear Caracal Warthog Caiman Red Panda Maned Wolf Llama Capybara Pine Martin Blue Jay Animal Names * Masked Bandit * Little Giant * Spectacled Buddy * Slider * Core * Little Marty * Little Ruff * Little Cozumel * Little Grizzly * Stripey * Stuffo * Lost and Found * Badger Jr * Cloudy * Bandy * Swinger Jr * Huntermo (Hunter) * Chomper Used Creature Powers * Raccoon Power * Bat Power * Ring Tailed Lemur Power * Pine Marten Power * Spider Power * Fox Power * Jaguar Power * Red Panda Power * Panda Power * Panther Power * Black Bear Power * Hyena Power * Otter Power * Opossum Power * Fossa Power * Snowy Owl Power * Great Horned Owl Power * Badger Power * Wolf Power * Tasmanian Devil Power Key Facts and Creature Moments * A Clouded Leopard chasing a Red Panda. * Two Ring Tailed Lemurs fighting with Tails. Technology and Robots * Creature Powers * Zachbots * Jack or Latern Puppet * Hipnotic Eyes * Animal Vac Quotes A Krattly Hallows/Quotes Trivia * A baby red fox was seen among the captured animals. * This is the second episode special that is narrated (by Koki), the first is A Creature Christmas which is narrated by Aviva. * Villains´ animatronic is based on Jack or Latern and Jack Skellington from "Nightmare Before Christmas" * The adventure is inspired in "Miss Peregrine and Peculiar Children", "Space Jam", "Penguins of Madagascar". *Felix, Branch, Eduardo and Mike returns in this halloween episode special. * There are recycle animations from “A Creature Christmas” and ""A Super Weird Kratts Week"". * This episode is the second halloween special. * This episode is the first musical episode. The sing is "Happy Halloween" * Martin's Costume is inspired in a Vampire with a gothic Judge tunic and baboon backed white hair. * Jimmy has pick the Wild Kratts kids and junior animals all over world. * This episode is international Halloween Special for a Great Idea of PBS Kids in Halloween 2018. Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes Category:PBS Kids Category:Halloween Category:TV Specials Category:Non-Fanon Category:Upcoming Films Category:Halloween Specials Category:Specials Category:Television Series Category:Television Specials Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming